


Closeted Affections

by GrapeEscapeButMakeItSexy (GrapeEscape)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Closet Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gratuitous neck kissing, I posted this at 3am go easy on me, Kind of ehibitionism, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Temperature Play, Tentacle Dick, just a little bit, no beta we die like men, sex in risky places, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeEscape/pseuds/GrapeEscapeButMakeItSexy
Summary: You get distracted by Beetlejuice while hunting for a blanket___This is like a weird one-shot from a running idea I have for a Beetlejuice fic that I Should Not Begin because I know I'll never finish it. Enjoy
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Closeted Affections

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit I had this idea and it wouldnt leave me alone since I read the Dewey fic "And Then He Kissed Me" by @go-commander-kim on tumblr and ANYWAY, here's this I suppose

With the weather settling deeper into proper winter territory, the days had become regularly cold. Usually, this wasn't an issue for you, but since you had been renting the room of the now vacated daughter to the Deetz's, the drafty old house had given you a few restless nights and chilly days.

Despite your portable heater, socks, and sweatpants, you were freezing in the bedroom, so you had decided to hunt for some more warmth. You were now in the walk-in closet of the weird pseudo-studio space across the hall, trying and failing to reach the thick comforter that Delia kept on the top shelf when you felt a strong chill run up your neck, making you lose your balance with a shiver and stumble back to a standing position.

"That's not funny, Beej," you said, refusing to turn around fully and give him the satisfaction of seeing your embarrassed blush. While at first wary of letting you stay, the Deetz had quickly warmed up to the idea when they realized that you could see the spectre, Beetlejuice, who liked to hang around their house and mope over the absence of his "BFFFF forever." In exchange for keeping him from terrorizing the town and the other residents of the house, they let you rent out their daughter's empty room for a laughably cheap price while you stayed in Winter River to illustrate your graphic novel. 

Unfortunately, he had decided that you would make an interesting distraction until she returned, and in the meantime, he would make it his personal mission to make your life a living hell by trying to embarrass you at every given opportunity. Sometimes you could play it off with banter, but you weren't exactly a quick wit and that often left you easily flustered, much to your chagrin and his enjoyment.

"You're right, Babes, I didn't even make you fall." Beetlejuice appeared behind you, leaning against the doorframe and inspecting his nails casually, "Kind of lame, if you ask me." 

"I didn't, actually," you retorted with a huff, turning again to try to make a jump for the blanket while he watched you with amusement.

"That's too bad, you know. I've got lots of great opinions," you could just  hear the smarmy smirk in his tone, so you just grumbled and ignored him, "like how you're going about that all wrong. Don't you have a stool or something? Maybe a spare few inches you could spontaneously grow?" 

He was pushing your buttons, and you knew it, but you still couldn't help but snap at him, "Look, if you're not gonna help, please don't just give me commentary! I'm cold and irritated, okay?!"

"...Well," his suddenly low tone made you pause to meet his glimmering eyes warily, curious of his intent, "I know a way you could warm up  real fast…"

Beetlejuice took a step forward into the closet, making you suddenly realize just how trapped you were, but you were surprised at how little you cared about that given the weird sexual tension that had been growing between you for the past few weeks. He was gross and crass, but he made you laugh, and the sexy air of confidence made your head swim sometimes.

Like now.

You blushed when you finally realized what he was doing when he finally pressed into you, making your hands fly up against his chest for stability. He walked you backwards into the closet slowly, testing your reaction and towering over you with a confident grin as you gripped the dingy lapels of his jacket as if they were the only things keeping you standing. The little peek of his teeth between his lips and the rumble you felt from his chest made your knees suddenly weak, and when he bumped you against one of the 3 wall shelves you shuddered at his proximity.

You could faintly hear Delia laughing with Charles in the kitchen, and a delirious mixture of fear and arousal bubbled up in your gut. "Uh, Beej, are you sure about this?" you asked, your voice dropping to a small whimper when he gripped you by your hips and slotted his thigh between your legs.

"Of course, babes!" His grumbly purr sent a jolt straight to your core, making your face burn. "Come on," he leaned forward and brushed his stubble over the exposed skin of your shoulder as he spoke in your ear, "no one will know if we're quiet." You gasped when his too-long tongue slithered out and was dragged up the column of your neck, and you whimpered and fidgeted on his thigh which was now slightly raising you off the floor and pressing your back into one of the shelves. It was a little uncomfortable, but the way he snickered into your skin as he teethed at your pulse point more than made up for it.

Despite yourself, you let out a high, quiet whine at his touches as they began to trail beneath your shirt, but he tutted at you from where his tongue was currently pressed beneath your jaw and stopped in place. "Now, you'll have to do better than that," he drew a small loop on your hip, and you shuddered in his hold while nodding. "Good, glad we understand each other," he said matter-of-factly. Beetlejuice returned to his previous movements, and you felt a third hand begin to lift your shirt at the front. He adjusted his grip again to fully seat you on one of the shelves so he could slot his hips between yours and allow you to feel the bulge straining against the front of his striped pants, and your face darkened even more at the thought. His extra hand palmed at the soft of your stomach, making you pant and whimper quietly, and you reached your hands around his shoulders to brace yourself and clutch at his hair. He groaned into your neck, huffing over the skin and letting his hands wander even more until one slipped below the waistband of your sweatpants and traced the outline of your pussy with his fingers.

He lifted his gaze to meet your hazy eyes and you were a little surprised to see his golden ones were just as lusty. He moved his head to capture your lips in a quick, open-mouthed kiss and he pulled back just enough to mumble against your mouth, "How you feelin', Babes? Warm yet?"

You shuddered at the gravel in his voice, but in a surge of clarity you shook your head, murmured, "Not quite," and tugged his head back to kiss him fully. He chuckled at your response and snaked his tongue into your mouth, leaving you little room to reciprocate but giving you the enjoyable feeling of finally having something to do as you sucked on it lightly while he explored your mouth. You realized that you had begun gently rocking your hips against his hand and scratching your fingers down his neck while you were distracted, seeking friction of any kind. He noticed, too, and shifted your underwear to the side to dip a cold finger through your slick folds, snickering when you gasped slightly and rolled your hips to try to get it to slip in farther.

"I dunno," he said as he dropped his face to trail chilled, slobbery kisses down your neck, "I think you're looking pretty hot up there." He pulled your tank strap down your shoulder and exposed one nipple, claiming it with his cool mouth and making you drop your head back against another shelf. You silently gritted your teeth and fisted his hair at the sensation, and you could feel his smirk against your skin.

"You," you panted, "you're looking pretty hot yourself, f-for a stone-cold corpse." You grinned to yourself, proud of your rare moment of wit, but the growl that burbled up from his throat paired with a distinct shove against your pussy made you gasp instead. You raised your hand to muffle your sounds with your wrist when you felt him rut against your ass and slip his quickly-warming fingers into your heat, all while still swirling your nipple with his too-long tongue. His other two hands were on your thighs now, giving him some leverage to make his own friction as he ground his cock against the swell of your ass. He retracted his tongue with a smacking noise and rutted again with a grunt, making you jolt as his fingers were pushed deeper inside you as you squirmed for more. 

"Those are dangerous words, Doll," he spoke into your chest, "especially since we shouldn't really be talking right now, anyway." 

You shuddered as he curled his fingers inside of you and silently keened. This was insane. Here you were, in the closet of someone else's home getting frisky with an actual demon and the single, barely coherent thought you could form was how badly you wanted him to just shut up and fuck you against the shelf.

"Shut up and fuck me against this shelf then."

"Alright, Babes, fair enough," His shoulders shook with his laughter as he removed his extra hand from your crotch and raised it to your mouth, shoving his fingers past your lips while attacking your neck with teasing bites. You did your best to suck them clean while his other hands freed his cock and roughly pulled your sweatpants down to your ankles, trapping you between the shelf and his hips with your knees spread before him. Something soft and cold fell thickly against your lower stomach, and you choked a little bit in surprise at the foreign feeling. It squirmed a bit against you, and you whined when you realized he had some sort of tentacle thing that was currently writing against your mound in search of friction. Right, part demon.

He moaned into your neck at the sensation and lightly scratched his fingers over your hips before sliding against your slick to lubricate himself, making you shiver and clutch at his shoulders. His tip worked it's way into you, and he came forward to bottom out in you in one swift motion, making you grunt in pleasure at the sensation of being filled so comfortably.

"Guh, shit, you're so warm," he whispered, shifting his hips against you and twitching his fingers as he adjusted to the feeling of being hilted. You whined around the fingers still in your mouth and rocked your hips, making him jolt and squirm within you. He pulled out, making you inhale deeply at the drag of his dick against your walls, and then experimentally thrust into you with a quiet grunt. He removed his hand from your mouth and replaced it with his tongue, twirling it against yours as he thrust into you again. You sighed against his mouth in pleasure as your hands tangled in his hair, encouraging him.

You pulled away to breathe, and he seemed annoyed at your needs, but he also seemed to enjoy seeing how easily you were falling apart in his grasp. The hands on you hips tightened suddenly and he smirked before mumbling, "You make Daddy so horny," before slamming into you pussy with unexpected force. You didn't have time to cover the squeak that came from you and you buried your face into his neck instead, reveling in the smell of dirt, moss, and general arson that clung to him, letting out small, muffled noises against his skin at every slam into your core.

"Fa- fuck, fuck," you whispered like a chant, whining again when you felt his extra hand settle over your pussy to circle your clit as he pounded into you.

"Come on, Babes," he grunted, clutching at your skin, "I'm tryin' here." You tugged at his hair when he hit a particularly good spot and keened again, arching your back into his chest while he took the opportunity to suck at your exposed neck.

You were nearing your climax, and each swipe of his fingers along with the pressure of his dick was dragging you further up your slope. He popped off your neck and you felt his shaky grin against your new bruise. "Looks nice on you," he muttered, then kissed it with surprising tenderness. Your breath hitched at that, and in combination with his fingers and his still strong, steady thrusts, you rolled over your edge and came with a whine on his dick. Your fingers gripped at whatever they could as you rocked your hips into his, riding out your orgasm as his movements stuttered with your walls clenching around him.

You finally came down with a contented sigh and flinched away from his hand, smacking it when he didn't get the message, and squeezed your walls around him to help him off as he continued to chase his own high. He was close, you could tell, with the squint of his brows and the jerky movements of his hips, so you kissed his temple and groaned, running your hands over his chest and shoulders to trace his neck and scalp. 

He whimpered at you touch, buried his head in the crook of your neck, and came with a shuddering groan. You moaned gently at the feeling of his cold cum filling you, and you kissed his stubbly cheeks with small praises.

"Fuck, that was so good, Lawrence, I don't—"

He stilled against you, fingers gripping tightly into your skin as his demeanor changed, despite his dick still leaking into your pussy. He rose from your neck to meet your gaze with his strikingly golden eyes and stared at you with an unreadable emotion that still frightened you with its possibilities.

You realized your mistake; you had used his first name, the one that he had never directly told you. You flushed again, opening your mouth to spew your apologies, but he swooped forward to kiss you, dragging you hips up again to press into his.

"Say it again," he mumbled into your mouth, summoning extra hands to trace tentative fingers across your body.

You shuddered, and whispered, "Lawrence…"

He groaned and you felt his dick twitch along with the many hands on your body. You smiled, both at how cute that was and with the knowledge that you finally had some leverage against him. You ran your hands up his lapels to straighten his tie, then used one hand to tenderly smooth his hair back and thread your fingers through it, just now noticing how pink it was despite his backlit shadow.

"You were so good for me, Lawrence," you squeezed his dick, still buried inside you, and he groaned, dropping his head against your chest. "You made me feel so good. God, Lawrence, I don't think I've ever been fucked that well." He shuddered, suddenly looking very small, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders to give him a comforting hug, "You were right, you know."

You felt his attitude shift back to his playful self when he moaned into you, and you laughed despite your situation, "What? What is it?"

"You said I was right," he chuckled and made his many hands vanish, and you realized what an awkward position you were in.

"Yep, definitely warm now." You snickered as he pulled out of you with a grunt, and some of his cum spilled out of you onto the floor with a splat. You looked down at it disdainfully as you were lowered as well and straightened your bottoms. "If you get the blanket for me, I'll clean that up," you said as he tucked himself back into his faded pants.

He looked at you in a weird mixture of confusion and awe, "What, I thought you said you were warm now? Need to go another round?" he asked with a smirk.

You chuckled and crossed your arms after fixing your tank, "Not now, but I'll still get cold again while I'm working, so I still need it."

He shrugged, grabbed the comforter, and handed it to you, fingers pausing over your for a moment as your eyes met. You blushed, but you smiled coyly and clutched the blanket to your chest, not really knowing what to say, but not wanting to force it either. He smirked and snapped his fingers, "No need to bother though, Babes; I am a gentleman, after all." You looked down to see he had cleaned his mess and laughed, leaving the closet with the blanket in your arms and the ghost trailing behind you. Things would be… different, to say the least, but not like you were complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can find me on Tumblr at https://escape-your-grape.tumblr.com


End file.
